


The Last Chance

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: SuperCat Week 4 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina





	The Last Chance

“Okay, this is it, little sister. She's moving tomorrow for that new job. It's your last chance to tell her anything you might have been holding back.” Alex braced one arm against Kara’s bicep and patted her back before sending her into Cat Grant’s direction.

“I mean, really, what's the worst that could happen, right?” Kara muttered to herself even though the mere thought filled her mind with all kinds of terrible ideas “Oh, Rao, is this what sweating feels like? I don't know how humans can stand this miserable existence on this terrible planet. “

“Good God, you are lucky you are considered equally as attractive on this planet as you are on your own ” Alex muttered back before shoving the blond from the back. Kara had no choice but to play along or to blow her cover. She sneered back at her sister over her shoulder. 

Kara gathered her legs up but beneath her body and forced herself to take steps towards her former boss. It was obvious to anyone who looked at the young woman that she was more nervous than anyone rightly ought to be before having a normal conversation. 

“Cat, can we talk?” Kara asked, knowing on her bottom lip and gesturing to her office. 

“Anything for you, Kira.” Cat teased good-humoredly, with only the slightest hint of her usual amusement written across her face. For once, she didn't actually react to Kara's eye roll. 

“Come on, we both know that you know my actual name. Go ahead and just use it.” Kara said blandly, trying to channel some of her cool Supergirl confidence into her voice. If Cat noticed she gave no obvious sign. 

“You have given me absolutely no reason or incentive to change my ways. Try again next year.” Cat moved as though she were going to leave. Kara moved, in turn, just enough to stand in her way. 

“Then let me finish and we'll see if I can, okay? Just give me ten minutes to explain myself.” Kara spat the words out quickly, just as she had when pretending to be the clumsy bumbling assistant. It was a role she knew well by now, as she had spent several years playing it. 

“Okay, say your piece. You have a floor.” Cat gestured to the small amount of floor space between the desk and the door. Cat turned sideways in her chair to watch Kara better. She always appreciated the view of her assistant more than she rightly should have. 

“I haven't been completely honest with you, Cat. I'm sorry. I'm not like you... Or anyone else.” Kara reached up and began to unbutton her shirt slowly. 

“If you mean to say that you like girls, you can impart that information without taking your shirt off, Miss Danvers. And plenty of people in the world are gay.” Cat sat up and began to pay a bit more attention. Any idea she had about what Kara had been going to say flew out the window as Kara continued to work at the buttons on her shirt with a dismissive eye-roll and a scoff. 

Without any conscious awareness, Cat stood up and pulled the shirt the rest of the way apart. “ Oh... Oh, well. This isn't what I was expecting at all. Did you, did you really think that I didn't already know?” Cat laughed softly, unthinkingly running her fingertips across the textured material of the super suit. 

“I, um well…” Kara said softly, turning and shouting all of the blonde so no one could see into the office. She reached back and up to pull her hair down out of its ponytail, then remove her glasses. Blue eyes stood out ten times as brightly. Seeing Supergirl wearing Kara Danvers's clothing messed with Cat's head and in several different ways. “ I honestly don't know what to say now. This was... Supposed to be a much bigger deal.” 

Kara visibly choked as Cat’s hands moved across the large ‘s’ emblem emblazoned across her chest.

“Well, we still have a little time. How do you want to spend it?” Cat asked in a coy manner, pushing up onto her tiptoes, hands braced on Kara’s shoulders. “Especially since we both know that you're completely capable of coming to visit me in DC whenever you like.” 

“Oh, I can think of… _so_ many ways.” Kara pulled Cat even closer, nearly pulling the smaller woman up and off of the ground.


End file.
